


The Ten Times Shatterstar And Rictor Did "It"

by Usagichan1995



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: The first time it happened it hurt,oh god did it hurt





	The Ten Times Shatterstar And Rictor Did "It"

**Author's Note:**

> noticed not alot of star and rictor fanfiction latley..thought id remedy that :)

#1.The first time it happened it hurt,oh god did it hurt, and it wouldnt fit. So they settled for just rocking their hips together like the horny teenagers they were;  
The next day was awkward...for rictor..he didnt speak to star for a solid week...since star couldnt get it in, technically it wasn't sex he reasoned with himself....so he wasnt gay.

#2. The second time he wrote it off as just blowing off steam, lots of guys masturbate together, even touch each other, i mean no women around so no choice right?  
He figured as long as he didnt have "gay" sex he was still "normal".

#3.The third time it happened in a frinzy..he'd nearly been killed,not that, that didnt happen often,but never so close before.  
the blood still rushing,hands still shaking,the knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. no sooner than he'd opened the door, star was all over him,hands everywhere, in hair, under shirts, in his pants..in the aftermath no words were spoken but everything was heard and understood.

#4.The fourth Time was in mexico,after words that had alwyas been, had finally been said, it wasn't like the other times, it wasnt fast or awkward,there was no useless posturing on his part, no overcompensation...no shame, it was slow..it was the first time they should have had.

#5. The fith time it happened, it was natural...a natural thing to do to express their feelings for each other  
even though mexico was his home, it's nver felt more so than with star by his side..things couldnt get any better.

#6. The sixth time was the last time for a while, becuse after he woke up his whole world was missing...star was missing. 

#7. the seventh time wasnt worth remembering,ashamed, and hating himself for thinking about the person who threw him away during the act.

#8. The eigth time was bitter sweet, he missed him, god did he miss him,but why didnt he stay?....it was a question he wasnt brave enough to ask...so he just felt, he clung desperatly to a person he wasn't sure wanted to be kept

#9. The ninth time it happned was becuse of jealousy, he is embaressed to admit.  
..when he is on top of star, there is no need to be envious...all eyes are on him.

#10 The tenth time it happened, was after a wedding...and it was by far the best out of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you dont get enough sleep folks!!


End file.
